


On The Beach

by nhasablog



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus are watching the sunset on the beach when Achilles starts doing ticklish things to Patroclus’ neck.





	On The Beach

Patroclus smelled of saltwater that the sun had dried onto his dark skin and hair, and Achilles almost wished for him to never wash it off. Patroclus was always beautiful, but there was something about his current state that drove Achilles crazy. How sun-kissed and radiant he looked. Achilles had never been happier that they were both in Hellas, born and raised on the soils of the Gods, constantly hugged by the sun and sea. He didn’t think they really belonged anywhere else.

He pulled Patroclus closer as they watched the last rays of the day leave them. The beach seemed even stiller than usual, but Achilles didn’t mind. Patroclus had his eyes closed, though he was wearing a smile that only grew once Achilles tucked his head beneath his chin. “What are you doing?”

“Adoring you.”

Patroclus opened his eyes. “Why?”

“It’s hard hiding your true feelings.” He pressed a kiss to Patroclus’ throat, relishing in the giggles this action caused. “What?” he asked, even though he knew exactly what was happening.

Patroclus tried to move his neck out of his reach, but it was hard with Achilles holding him so tightly. “You’re tickling me.”

“Not purposely.”

“Still.”

Achilles didn’t move his head, though he didn’t kiss him again. “It’s not my fault you’re so sensitive.”

“If it was I’m sure you would’ve been proud of your accomplishment.”

“Of course. I can get you laughing and shivering whenever I want. Why would I not want that?”

“If only Hellas knew the true colors of the man who is bound to help it.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“I apologize. That’s your job, after all.”

Achilles had to laugh. He loved it when Patroclus got into these moods. “Clever, are you?”

“Maybe not. Only a fool would talk back to someone who’s got such an iron grip of them.”

“Only a brave man would.”

“You think a fool can’t be brave?”

“I think a brave man has the guts to admit when he’s being a fool. A fool mistakes his own foolishness for bravery. A fool is not humble enough to admit he is a fool. Therefore, you are a brave man who can sometimes be a fool, just like me.”

Patroclus didn’t reply immediately, but Achilles could tell he was thinking through his words. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Spoken like a true fool there, Achilles.”

Achilles barked out a laugh. “You know that was a joke.”

“I’m not so sure. You sounded so certain of yourself.”

Achilles made sure his exhale was big enough to make Patroclus squirm as it hit his neck. “Careful now.”

“I would be very grateful if you let go of me.”

“Lies. You love me too much.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“You love me tickling you too much as well. Don’t deny it.”

Patroclus was laughing properly now due to Achilles rubbing his nose against his skin. “Stop it!”

“But you smell so good that I can’t help myself.”

And so the still beach was filled with Patroclus’ laughter, which was very soon joined by Achilles’ since he couldn’t keep his own joy to himself. Patroclus’ was of course louder and more desperate, but Achilles reckoned they created a lovely symphony nevertheless.

The sun had abandoned them for today once he finally let him go, but Patroclus was shining bright enough to make up for its absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
